bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Musōka Nara
Musōka Nara (楢 夢想家, Nara Musouka) is a Human allied with Hyōsube that wields the unique ability known as Fullbring. Personality A strong and honorable man, Musōka is heavily tied to his culture. Having spent his entire life atop Mount Akitsukami training with the Northern Tiger Monks, Musōka holds great respect for his ancestors and the previous Northern Tiger Monks. Musōka is not one to easily anger and will maintain his stoic but rough persona even until the brink of death. Musōka first comes off as a large brute but is actually soft spoken and very calm. Musōka believes in a fair fight and will never attack his opponent off guard, something he had inherited from his once pacifist nature. Musōka, although not one to anger, becomes a very dangerous person when he is. Capable of shattering every bone in his targets body with a direct strike to their center, Musōka is not somebody to be trifled with. Musōka's hobby is topiary, often seen working on the garden around Hyōsube's Noodle shop, which boasts astounding sculptures and topiary crafted by his brutish hands. Appearance Musōka is a large, brawny, dark-skinned man with a physique comparable to a bear. His long white colored mane reaches down to his shoulders and his eyes are inverted, a sign that he has been touched by the spirit of Mount Akitsukami. Musōka wears a white flak jacket with a single strap going over his left shoulder leaving his right shoulder bare, save the tattoo of the kanji "雷" meaning Lightning. Musōka is occasionally seen wearing a set of black loose-fitting clothes from his training days, the attire of his fellow Monks that bares the stylized kanji for Peace (平安). History Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: A versatile and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, trained by the Northern Tiger Monks for the majority of his life, Musōka has learned each and every technique that the Monks knew. The unique style known only to the Northern Tiger Monks, Earthen Fist. The Earthen Fist is a combination of direct combat and rooting one's spirit with that of the earth below them, granting them perfect balance and enhanced physical prowess. Musōka has trained in this style since his youth, having been adopted by the Head Monk when he was just a boy. With the death of the Northern Tiger Monks, Musōka is the last wielder of the Earthen Fist. *'Driving Palm' (打ち込み手掌, Uchikomi Shushō): Taking up an offensive stance, Musōka will thrust his palm forward, directly into the chest of his target. Discharging the physical energy he absorbed through the ground, the target will fly and tumble backwards. *'Clawing Bear' (爪熊, Tsumekuma): Using both hands, Musōka will make a claw-like gesture with his hands and slam down onto his opponent who is in front of him. *'Crushing Elbow' (撃破肘, Gekihahiji): A horizontal or vertical attack with his elbow that will crush his opponent beneath his muscular build. *'The Earth's Center' (地心, Chishin): Entering a state of inner-peace, Musōka will breath in and breath out. Natural energy will manifest around Musōka, in the form of a wild mane of green energy. Lunging forward, Musōka will crash into his opponent, crushing them beneath his combined weight, strength and the power of his natural energy. Enhanced Durability: Boasting incredibly strong skin, capable of taking the direct blunt of a Hadō head on without any visible damage, Musōka has honed his durability over the years through physical training and exercise. Enhanced Strength: Years of honing his strength has allowed Musōka to reach a strength that surpasses normal humans, partially due to his usage of Natural Energy. Musōka has shown to shatter pure stone with the side of his hand, on his strength alone. Fullbring Dead Man's Noose (躯捕り縄, Mukuro Torinawa): The target of Musōka's Fullbring is the rope belt he wore during his training days that was given to him by his Sensei. Wrapping around his arm, Musōka will pull the soul from the rope, creating a thick aura around him that surges in a manner similar to electricity. Musōka's complete Fullbring has yet to be seen, as he comments to only put 25% into his Fullbring. *'Incomplete Fullbring abilities': Through his Incomplete Fullbring, Musōka gains physical enhancements that place him far beyond standard humans. His speed, strength and endurance reach new heights and he begins to rival in terms of power. Behind the Scenes Musōka's likeness comes from the Third Raikage in the series Naruto. In terms of abilities, both Musōka and the Third Raikage have very few although there is common ground. Musōka is a member of the Northern Tiger Monks who practice pseudo-Indian beliefs with a unique twist.